What If?
by AuRiALLe
Summary: BANZAI FOR CHAPTER THREEEEE! READ READ READ! O-NE-GAAAIIII!
1. Introduction in the Morning

What If?  
  
(A/N: Hey minna! I promise ya that this is gonna be a craaaazzy fic with a stupid plot! Well-not THAT crazy but oh well...one more thing...I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin!!!! Enjoy!)  
  
*Morning at Kenshin's place*  
  
Kenshin quietly walked downstairs and grabbed his books and bag. He quickly made breakfast for his sister, Kaolin, (his parents are dead) and headed straight to the garage. Hoping that he wouldn't wake Kaolin up, Kenshin opened the garage door. The once dark garage was lit up by the morning sunlight revealing a lowered sleek black car. Kenshin got into the car and drove to school. Kenshin passed by the café and and stopped by his girlfriend's place to pick her and her brother up. Kaoru walked out of the door with her brother Yahikko following her. "Morning!" Kenshin said giving Kaoru a kiss. "I think I'm gonna barf..." Yahikko said annoyed.  
  
'RING RING RING!' Went Kenshin's cell phone. He picked it up and answered, "Hello?...Oh hey, Kaolin-!". "You burnt the pancakes again Kenshin!!!! How can I ever trust you with food?!" Kaolin screamed furiously. "Oh did I? Sorry sis I had to leave pretty early. Tell ya what, you can take some money out my room, kay?" Kenshin said trying to stop her from screaming. "Whatever, tell Kaoru I said hi!" Kaolin said and quickly hung up. Kenshin sighed and slipped his phone back into his pocket.  
Finally, they arrived Tokyo Mei High. A couple of Kenshin's friends walked up to him. "Hey is it true you're going to participate in the Kendo Nationals?" a girl with ocean blue hair, Tomoi, asked. "Are you really gonna race Kumei Tsumaki tonight?" Raye *he's a guy just ta let 'cha know * asked. As soon as he finished asking all the questions the bell rang and they walked to their separate classes.  
  
*After school*  
  
"Damn I have homework...what about you, Kenshin?" Yahikko said. "I finished most of it during lunch..." Kenshin smiled. "Geez you're so frickin lazy Kenshin! All YOU wanna do is sleep...u_u;" Kaoru sighed "Maybe ya shouldn't go tonight..." and looked at him. "What did you do today anyways?" Yahikko looked at him with narrow eyes. "Not much...well a bunch of people from the kendo club challenged me...and Kaolin told me that there was no money in my room so I had to buy lunch for her." Kenshin thoughtfuly said.  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahikko went to Kei Elementary to pick up Ayame and Suzume. "Uncle Kenny!" the two young girls screamed as they happily ran to Kenshin. "Hello you two! How was school today ^_^" Kenshin looked down at the ever so happy Ayame and Suzume. "Why isn't Sano picking us up today Uncle Ken?" Ayame's chocolate eyes sparkled her cute smile. (A/N: Sorry for not telling ya earlier but in this fic, Sano is Ayame and Suzume's brother...okay? And their parents are dead too. Yeah yeah yeah cry all ya want kids!) "Sano was out sick today so I've decided to pick you up!" Kenshin said. "Yeah what he said -_-; you're too nice Kenshin." Kaoru said. "And you're to ugly to be my sister, Kaoru..." Yahikko said with a grin. Kaoru became infuriated and whacked  
  
Yahikko in the head. "Now, c'mon you two, I don't want your cute innocence to be corrupted with their behavior...." Kenshin smiled and walked Ayame and Suzume to his car. "OUR BEHAVIOR?!" Kaoru and Yahikko screamed running towards Kenshin who was walking pretty quickly with Ayame and Suzume's confused looks.  
  
(A/N: Liked my lil intro? Cute huh? YEAH RIGHT!!! SHEESH! Sorry if it's like a cliffhanger and/or semi-cliffhanger!!! I know I always say this but...GIVE ME IDEAS MINNA!!!!) 


	2. Let's go to the Akabeko! The Crazy Drive...

What If? : Chapter 2  
  
(A/N: I don't own Kenshin okay everyone? Banzai Kenshin fans! Chapter 2 is up!)  
  
Kenshin got Ayame and Suzume into his car. "Hmph! You should respect your elders Yahikko!" Kaoru pouted and reached out to stretch Yahikko's face. "Uh Kaoru I take it you shouldn't do that that you shouldn't! ^^;" Kenshin tried to calm down Kaoru while driving.  
  
Kaoru sat back down in the passenger's seat. "He started it!" Kaoru crossed her arms. "Hehehehe they remind me of you two, Ayame and Suzume...^^;;;" Kenshin quietly laughed as he talked to Ayame and Suzume. "Kenshin, you stinker!" Kaoru gritted through her teeth. *Sweatdrop....silence*  
  
Kenshin dropped Ayame and Suzume at their home and drove to his place. "We're here." Kenshin announced as he got out of the car. "So, what're we gonna do tonight, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. "Yeah! It IS Friday!" Yahikko said. "Well...for sure I'm not gonna be racing tonight and I really don't have much homework sooo...you all wanna got for some beef stew at the AkaBeko?" Kenshin asked everyone as he walked through the main door.  
  
"YEAH! ALRIGHT!!!" Everyone screamed. "Yeah! Perfect idea Kenshin! I'm off today anyways! (A/N: Kaoru has a job at a café...that explains the 'off today' part. ^^)" She said happily as she hugged Kenshin like a little girl would hug her dad. "Hehehe....sure...let me go get changed first okay?"  
  
Kenshin went upstairs. "Thank god I brought a change of clothes!" Kaoru said as she took out a skirt and a blouse. "Sheesh Kaoru, ready for anything are ya ^_~?" Yahikko grinned at her. *WHACK!* Kaoru bonked Yahikko on the head "Not funny you dork!!!" and took her clothes and walked to the bathroom.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK!*  
  
Someone was at the door. "Uh...helloooo?!!! Kenshin!!!!! Let me in!!! Why didn't you leave the key under mat?! ARGH!!!" a feminine voice screamed through the door. Yahikko decided to open the door. It was Kenshin's little sister, Kaolin.  
  
(A/N: Now, Kaolin has a little 'crush' on Yahikko...okay? But she does not know about his crush on Subame ^_~.)  
  
"Yahikko? *blush* What're y-you doing here?" Kaolin asks, cheeks as rosy as bubblegum. "I came here with your brother and Kaoru." Yahikko responded. Kaoru came out of the bathroom wearing a black skirt and a light purple top.  
  
"Well now sis, who are we impressing here?" Yahikko blurted out. "Will you shut up! This what I could grab out of my closet in such a short time you creep!!!!" Kaoru screamed at Yahikko.  
  
"You look nice, Kaoru! I hope you become my sister-in-law one day! ^_~" Kaolin smiled. "Well now I know SOMEONE appreciates my beauty and style!" Kaoru trailed off putting on some black sandals. Kenshin comes downstairs fixing his black coat, "Let's go now everyone!" he announced.  
  
"Wha-where are you going you guys!" Kaolin asked. "Oh hey Kaolin! We're going to go eat at the Akabeko, wanna come?" Kenshin asked his sister. "Really? Yay! Thanks bro! I'll go get ready now!" Kaolin ran upstairs go get changed.  
  
"Man, I wish I had a nice sibling like you Kenshin..." Yahikko said making a face at Kaoru. "Oh shut up you ungrateful creep!!!" Kaoru yelled. "Heheheheh now now I don't want you guys fighting again that I do not...;;^_^;;" Kenshin seperated the two.  
  
Kaolin came downstairs dressed in jeans and a black shirt with one of Kenshin's necklaces around her neck. Silver Chinese symbols for strength, fire, and wind dangled onto the chain necklace. "Taking my necklaces again huh, Kaolin?" Kenshin looked at her. "But you know how much I looove this necklace! Please can I wear it just for tonight?!" Kaolin jumped up and down in front of Kenshin.  
  
"Okay okay you can wear it, but just for tonight alright?" Kenshin smiled and looked at Kaolin smiling back, "Now, get into the car everyone!" he continued to say as he unlocked the door to his car. "Oh I can't wait til I drive! Cause then you said that you'll get me a tricked out sports car just like yours, Kenshin!" Kaolin squealed as she hopped into the back seat of the two-doored black Toyota Celica (I cannot think of any kick ass car perfect for Kenshin's style soooo um yeaaah lolz.).  
  
Everyone else got into the car as did Kenshin and drove off to the Akabeko.  
  
(A/N: Okay just before my brain short circuits again, the Akabeko isn't the Akabeko that we all know and love...it's more like a teenage restaurant hangout lolz...okay? Enjoy the rest of the chapter! ^_^)  
  
*On the way there...*  
  
"Geez...for spring, it sure is hot out even in the afternoon." Kaoru began to fold a piece of paper into a fan. "No need to do that Miss Kaoru, I'll turn on the airconditioner for ya ^^!" Kenshin said as he pushed a button letting in some cold air. Kaoru leaned towards Kenshin, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Man you guys! This is not some solo romantic date here! There ARE two people here who ARE NOT enjoying this little scene!!!! ;_;" Yahikko cutted the fluffy kawaii romance.  
  
"Oh shut up! You'll understand when you find someone to care about!" Kaoru screamed. "Ehehehehe would you PLEASE stop fighting before I kick you guys out and leave you in the middle of the road?!" Kenshin said in a cold stiffening voice.  
  
"Uh.....you don't really mean that...right bro?" Kaolin asked shakily.  
  
*Silence...silence*  
  
"AHAHAHAH-you fell for it-HAHAHAHAHA!!! XD" Kenshin laughed out loud. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY BRO!!!! Kaolin said throwing her small toy beanie monkey at Kenshin's head. "Eehhehe.:*falls on the stearing wheel*..." Kenshin got knocked out anime style.  
  
Kaoru quickly grabbed the wheel and took over as she leaned to reach it, "OH SHIIITT!!!" she screamed as she drove. "Well...this is new..." Yahikko said staring at his crazy-faced sister driving. "Youuu said it man...O.o" Kaolin said.  
  
And so, it was a crazy idiotic ride to the Akabeko...-_-;...  
  
(A/N: Ya like? Took me a while to write this chapter...wait for chapter 3 coming soon kenshin fans! ^_^x ----lolz looks like Kenshin's face huh?) 


	3. Dinner at the Akabeko! Yahikko, you Idio...

What If? Chapter 3: The Akabeko

A/N: Don't own anyone except Kaolin! Rurouni Kenshin belongs rightfully to it's own respected creator/owner!

It was a long and crazy drive there to the Akabeko on a fact that Kenshin was out of it thanks to Kaolin's monkey toy. Kenshin awoke and looked up at Kaoru hovering over him. He tried to look over the dashboard and, by what he can see, they were finally at the Akabeko. "Yes! I found a parking spot!" Kaoru was happy and took the spot.

"Uh………Kaoru?" Kenshin looked up not knowing where he was looking up at. Kaoru looked down, "We're here Ken—GAH! YOU SICK BOYFRIEND! Don't look up THERE!"

"Ahahaha! Kenshin was looking up at Kaoru's chest! Ahahaa!" Yahikko laughed out so loud. "Oh man bro! Ya shouldn't have done that! ^_^v" Kaolin told Kenshin as she began laughing. "Gah! I'm sorry Kaoru! I really didn't mean to!" Kenshin tried to undo his awkward position. 

Kaoru looked down at him. She couldn't stay mad at him. Besides, she WAS hovering over him……..right? Kaoru smiled softly and caressed his cheek. "I don't blame you………"she said. 

"Ewwww they're touching! ___ " Yahikko exclaimed. "Shield your eyes!" Kaolin clasped her hands over Yahikko's eyes. "What?! But we're the same age! How come you get to watch and I can't?!"

"Because! I'm more mature than you!" Kaolin screamed. "What?! MATURE?!" Yahikko screamed and laughed. Kaoru looked back at the two fighting, "We were not gonna do anything! Sorry to worry you guys ^_^!"

Kenshin got out of the car as did Kaoru, Yahikko, and Kaolin. "Aah I can smell the food from out here!" Kaoru sniffed the air scented with the aroma of spices and meals. "It smells really nice that it does! ^-^" Kenshin gazed at the night sky. They walked in. "A table for four please!" Kenshin smiled a charming smile. 

"Sure thing! Any specific table?" the waitress asked getting out four menus. "By the window would be nice………" Kenshin said thoughtfully. "Right this way!" the waitress took them through the restaurant. It was a somewhat dimmed light restaurant with two bars: one serving alcoholic beverages and one serving non-alcholic beverages. J-pop music playing softly in the back set that club feeling to the restaurant.

(A/N: You could say it's fairly like a TGI Friday's and a Tokyo Lobby mixed together throwing in that Starbucks café lighting into it………mix that together and form one big restaurant!)

"Here are your menus and a waiter should tend to you in a few ^_^ okay?" the waitress smiled and left after placing the menus down. 

"This place is great! So much people come here! We're lucky to get a seat here aren't we? ^_^" Kaolin leaned back in her seat. "Yeah………" Kaoru looked out the window with a faraway look in her eyes. She smiled and laid her head down on Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshin smiled down at her and looked around the restaurant. 

"Hey Kenshin………ya think we should call up Megumi? It'd be nice if she joined us………" Kaoru said as she took out her cell phone. "Megumi Takani? She's nice! She lives in those pretty victorian houses in that one big neighborhood near the mall right?" Kaolin fiddled around with her menu still deciding what to get. "She lives there all alone………she's gonna be in medical school soon. Oh she's sooooo smart! I hope she becomes a doctor someday!" Yahikko said.

"We should invite her that we should. When she's in medical school, she won't have enough time to vist us and hang out a lot." Kenshin took Kaoru's cell on a fact that she had already dialed Megumi's number. 

"Ohhhh I hope she comes!" Kaolin hoped still looking at the menu. "Hello? Megumi? Hey it's Kenshin!………if you're not busy tonight then why don't you come and join me, Kaoru, Yahikko, and Kaolin at the Akabeko!…………Reallyyyy~okay then, see ya!………" Kenshin hung up and gave the cell back to Kaoru. "What did she say?" 

"Yeah, she's coming! ^_^ As a matter of fact, she was on her way here!" Kenshin said with joy. "That's nice to know! Oh hey here comes our waiter!" Kaoru looked up ready to order

(A/N: This'll be great!………why did I say that again? O_O;)

"Oh! Hey look it's Tsubame! (A/N: Oi I finally spelled it right!)" Kenshin said looking at Yahikko. "Oh it's you, Yahikko ^_^." Tsubame blushed. "You work here Tsubame?" Kaoru asked. "Yeah! Just part time, though! Gather up some money for the upcoming dance ya know! ^_~" Tsubame laughed out. "Sit down ^_^ take a break!" Yahikko said as he took an empty chair and brought it up to the table next to his chair. "Thank you Yahikko." Tsubame smiled.

"Is this your sister, Kenshin? She looks sooo~much like you! ^_^" Tsubame looked at Kaolin with an analyzing look. "Um yeah that's me………Kenshin's sis, yep hehehe Kaolin Himura hehehe………" Kaolin fiddled with the charms on her bracelet. "That's my little sister that she is ^_^;! But she's very shy when it comes to new people." Kenshin told Tsubame. "Oh it's okay ^_^ Kenshin's told me all about you, Kaolin! ^_^ He told me how smart you are and how you've been transferred to Yukiro Middle Academy! That's a good school and it's only for the smartest!" Tsubame said. 

"Oh………really………yeah that's me, the smart kid." Kaolin said and sighed looking down. "Well I gotta take your orders now before my boss gets pissed off again ^_^;" Tsubame got up and took out a little note pad and a pen. As they told her what they wanted she left to get their orders in.

"Yahikko, when are you ever gonna ask her?!" Kaoru looked at Yahikko with narrowed eyes. "That's none of ya business, raccoon face!" Yahikko stuck his tongue out at his older sister. "I think they're gonna fight again -_-;………" Kenshin sighed. Kaoru and Yahikko glared at each other growling like beasts. They were about to claw each other down until they heard a familiar voice. "I'm here!" Megumi called to them. 

"Hey there Megumi! It's soooo~nice to see you!" Kaoru took the chair where Tsubame sat and placed it next to her. "Hello everyone!" Megumi sat down in the chair next to Kaoru. "Kaoru was about to claw me down until you came Megumi! You saved me!" Yahikko said with that grateful anime face. "They did nothing but fight all day ::sigh::………" Kenshin sighed. Megumi giggled as she looked at the menu. 

*A while later after Megumi orders and all that………blah blah blah*

"Yessss~pzookies RULE! ^-^" Kaoru took a big bite of her chocolate chip cookie with ice cream. "Well now, Kaoru, dessert for dinner ^_^;………" Kenshin smiled and looked at Kaoru. "Oh my sis that looks pretty tasty!" Yahikko drooled at the pzookie his sister was eating. "I'm not giving you any………creep T_T" Kaoru took another bite. "I'll give you some of my food!" Kaolin stared at the pzookie too. "^_^;; Ehehehe………ummm…sorry but ; when it comes to pzookies………TT_TT IT'S ALL MINE!!!" Kaoru stuck out her tongue. 

"Damn you Kaoru! Know what, if you keep eating food like that then you're gonna grow ugly and FAT!" Yahikko teased Kaoru. "Shut up looser face!" Kaoru took a fork and somewhat lightly poked Yahikko playfully. "OW SHIT YOU RACCOON!" Yahikko rubbed his arm in a somewhat fast way. 

"O_o; I don't know how you can put up with those two, Kenshin………" Kaolin stared at the two fight. "You know how Kenshin is, Kaolin, he finds it amusing ^__^;;" Megumi sipped her ice coffee. "I think it's annoying but funny sometimes when Kaoru and Yahikko fight that it is ^__^;" Kenshin twirled the straw in his drink. 

*A little while later………*

(A/N: okay minna, a pzookie is a chocolate chip cookie topped with vanilla ice cream………for all who dunno that ^_^;;)

"Mmmm that was a good dinner!" Kaoru stretched out her hands. "I wanted a pzookie T_T………" Kaolin and Yahikko said together. "Well then, you should've ordered one that you should've………O_O;" Kenshin looked up at the sky and back down at the ground. Kaolin and Yahikko pouted as they looked at Kenshin. "I'd better get on back home………" Megumi spoke and looked at them. "But, you're starting medical school on Monday………we want to spend as much time with you as we can………" Yahikko told Megumi. 

"C'mon, Megumi! It's Fridayyyy~! You don't start til Monday! O_O;" Kaoru and Kaolin tugged on each of her sleeves. "^_^;; Okay okay, I might as well………I took the bus here anyways ^_^;;." Megumi smiled as everyone else cheered. "Well let's get into the car everyone ^_^;;………" Kenshin took out his keys and unlocked his car doors. "Where are we gonna go now, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked gettting into the car. "Hmmm………wanna go take a stroll down Shihanamei Park to walk off that dinner we just ate?" Kenshin drove his car out of the parking lot. 

"Shihanamei Park?! I love that park!! It's so romantic at night! ^_^" Kaoru looked at Kenshin. "You should've invited Tsubame that you should, Yahikko ^_~………maybe when she's not busy." Kenshin looked back at Yahikko. Kaolin lowered her head and stared blankly at her feet. "Yeaaaahhh~ummm………suuure………" Yahikko blushed. "You're not scared to ask Tsubame out………are you, Yahikko?" Megumi looked at him. "N-no………well maybe a little __;………" Yahikko looked nervous. "You'll be fine! ^_^v" Kaoru reached out her hand and ruffled Yahikko's hair.

Kenshin somewhat laughed and continued to drive. "Geez Kaoru would you stop touching my hair?! TT_TT" Yahikko quickly smoothed out his ruffled up hair. "It's just soooo~fluffy! ^_^" Kaoru giggled. 

Kaolin giggled, "^_^ Poor Yahikko, you're always teased by Kaoru aren't ya?"

"Yahikko ya know what? I think you should ask Tsubame to the upcoming dance!" Kaoru turned to look at Yahikko again. "O_o; Say what?!" Yahikko exclaimed. "Yeah you should ask Tsubame to the dance that you should! ^_~v" Kenshin somewhat laughed. "B-but I--!"

Kaoru sighed, "Are you that shy to ask her, Yahikko?! O_O;" she said. "No………yes………a little………" Yahikko blushed again. "u_u; He can't even ask her to go for a walk in the park………sheesh TT_TT………" Megumi crossed her arms. "We'll see………maybe he won't turn out to be so shy when he DOES ask Tsubame now that he would ^_^." Kenshin said with a grin. "Yup I betcha he'll be okay ^-^v" Kaoru cheerfully said. 

"We're almost there…………" Kenshin started, "I can see the tall sakura trees from here." He pulled down his window and stuck his head out while the stoplight was still red to see what little of the trees from the park he could see. "^_^ Shihanamei park here we come!" Megumi and Kaoru screamed throwing their hands up in the air.

(A/N: How was it? O_O; yeah I know this chapter wasn't very "fun" …………sorry, the summer sun is killing meeeh! Darn heat! Okay ummm………just hope the 4th chapter will be ummm………at least errr………slightly better? ^_^;; okay ummm til then………ja ne!)


End file.
